TRP: Goro and Pride (Cuddling)
Night 406. The music room was quiet when Goro woke. A cool breeze blew in from the balcony, and he could see Pride standing outside, his wings spread slightly and catching the breeze, the short, soft fur on them rustling. LINA Goro blinked slowly a few times, just watching Pride for a moment. He was fucking exhausted, even in the dream. He'd been exhausted when he got up that morning -- after some thirty-six straight hours or so of lying in bed, scared and miserable -- and then he'd gone chasing a dumbass fight with some pirates, hoping it'd take his mind off things. Didn't. Not after what Raef had to tell him. Goro wanted to cry, which'd be embarrassing in front of Pride. He had to suck it up. He rubbed his face and scooted to the edge of the couch. "Um. Hey." IZZY Pride turned, folding his wings neatly on his back again. "Ah. There you are." He slipped between the curtains, hooves clicking as he reentered the room, and studied Goro closely. "You look unwell." LINA Goro nodded unhappily. He was afraid his lip might fucking tremble, so he bit it. IZZY "Have you come for help?" Pride asked, evenly, sitting opposite him. LINA "Got questions," Goro said. He pulled his feet up on the couch and hugged his knees. IZZY He inclined his head and closed his eyes briefly in gentle acknowledgement. "Of course." LINA Goro rested his chin on his knees and stared at Pride warily for a moment before speaking again. "Anwyll says he's got no idea what I'm talking about," Goro's tone turned mocking as he said it, and he waggled his head, making a face. "Said that to Raef, I mean." IZZY Pride's lip curled in disgust. "Astonishing," he said, dripping deadpan sarcasm. LINA "He says you manufactured the whole thing. Sent me that nightmare, so I'd send to you for help, and then you get to march in being a hero while Lust's the bad guy." Goro watched carefully for Pride's reaction. IZZY He continued to look disgusted. "As if it's required for me to act at all in order for him to appear foul." LINA "Did you do that?" Goro snapped, unsatisfied. Fuck trying to get answers subtly. IZZY "Certainly not," he said, even but sounding mildly annoyed. LINA "I don't trust anyone," Goro went on. "Morgan said you're a fuckin' liar. And Mask, my god, when I asked him, he said great liars tell the truth instead of falsehoods. I don't fuckin' know what to think." IZZY He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "I'm unsure what it is you would like for me to say." His face was expressionless, for a moment, then softened. "Perhaps you would feel better speaking with Sakincha." LINA "No. I fuckin' like you, you know. I wanna think you're on my side. I'm just fuckin' letting you know, if you are trying to fuck me over, manipulate me, whatever the fuck -- if that fuckin' Bee motherfucker's right about you --" Goro grimaced. He sure as hell hoped not. That person was obnoxious. "Well. I want it on the goddamn record that I asked. I ain't the kinda person who gets got that easy." IZZY "Your judgment has never been in question," Pride said calmly. LINA The fire went out of Goro, a little bit. He looked glum. "And if you're not trying to fuck me over. Well. Then I'm explaining why it is I keep asking you these kindsa questions. I'm a paranoid guy. A real paranoid guy." IZZY "Of course." He tilted his head slightly, again. "I hope you won't hold it against him, but Sakincha commented to me that you grew up like he did. He has his fears, as well. I understand that it's quite normal." LINA "I guess," Goro said, reluctant even though it was completely fucking true. Wasn't a big fucking mystery how he'd ended up like this. His face hardened again. "You're not being upfront about something, though. I don't know what it is. Taking over the world, most like." IZZY "I've tried to be as transparent as possible," Pride said, patiently. "I don't fault you for having reservations." LINA "Have you? Tell me the whole goddamn truth, then. Tell me what you're gonna do once you turn Sam. I want fuckin' details." IZZY "We'll make the world better. I'm afraid I can't offer details," he said regretfully. "I'll require firsthand experiences, I believe. And I'll require input from you, among other things." LINA "You don't wanna run things, 'cause it's too much work," Goro filled in. "But you sure as fuck wanna dictate how it's run. That right?" IZZY "To some degree, yes," he allowed. "I find it ... distasteful, the way mortals cause each other to suffer." LINA "What's it to you?" IZZY He tilted his head. "What do you mean?" LINA "You ain't a mortal, and before long, the person you love won't be either. So what's it matter how mortals treat each other?" IZZY Pride considered this, as if he were picking his words carefully. When he did speak, it was slow. "When I took a mortal form, during Sakincha's previous life, I experienced your world as a mortal does. I grew hungry, and saw food left to rot by the rich. Sakincha became sick, and clerics replete with magic power refused to heal her. We fell into financial difficulties, and she risked her life nightly to make silvers by winning fights that I would bet on with what slim coin we had." He paused. "It's unacceptable." LINA "So you're... what? A fucking do-gooder?" Goro had an absurd image of Pride and Amari sitting down to tea. IZZY He looked mildly amused. "I've certainly never been called such before." LINA "And another thing," Goro said, heedlessly, "you look down on the gods. Listen, pal, I'm a cleric, and that don't sit right with me." IZZY "Are there not gods that you disrespect, as well?" Pride asked, sounding genuinely curious, as if he didn't understand. LINA "I got a couple I hate, and I never did think too highly of Helm, but that's different. Even the ones I don't follow, I got a healthy respect for, you know what I mean? And clerics of other gods, assuming they aren't Banites or Gruumans, I got a certain respect for them, too. Just 'cause we're in the same boat. They got a job to do, I got a job to do. We stay out of each other's way. I'm concerned you're not gonna do that." Goro jabbed a finger at him. IZZY He considered this, as well, for a time. Then, he finally, simply said, "No. I won't. I won't shy away from obstacles in my path simply because they are a deity, or follow one." LINA Goro put his feet on the floor so he could cross his arms. He glared. "Granted, I doubt Mask's gonna give a shit about being an 'obstacle' for you. He's a pretty hands-off kinda guy. Not like those asshole gods who want their followers to go out and do shit for 'em. Change the world or take it over or kill people or whatever." IZZY "Then there should be no problems," Pride said pleasantly. LINA "You know that list of names I wrote you?" IZZY "Of course." LINA "I only stuck mortals on there 'cause I figured it wasn't like Sam was gonna be going after gods anyway. But as far as my loyalties go, I want you to picture a big M-A-S-K at the top of that list, you feel me?" He wrote the letters in the air with his finger. IZZY "Of course," he said again. "I would expect nothing different." LINA Goro sat back, satisfied. He pulled his feet up on the couch again. IZZY "Is there anything else?" He tilted his head. "If you're having difficultly sleeping, I can ensure that it's dreamless." LINA Now that was fucking intriguing. Goro hated his dreams, majority of the time. "That'd be nice," he said tentatively, not sure he was really done talking. "Hey. Uh." He frowned. "You keep saying I'm yours, and shit. And, uh. I appreciate the sentiment, I guess. But I'm my own goddamn man. Alright?" IZZY Pride seemed to find this intriguing. "You're under my protection," he said. LINA "But I don't belong to you." IZZY "Of course not," he said indulgently. LINA Goro ground his teeth. "You don't give a shit. You don't care what I think." IZZY "I do care what you think," Pride corrected gently. "Else I wouldn't request your opinions on matters in the mortal world." LINA "Nah, I mean you don't care what I think about me and you. I'm just, y'know, some fuckin' mortal to you. A lesser life form. Bet you think it's charming that I'm over here asserting my independence and shit. Like aw, yeah, sure, let the little worm think he only belongs to himself." Goro wasn't angry as he said all this, just kinda... sad. He kept frowning deeply. IZZY "I assumed you considered yourself belonging to your god," Pride commented. LINA "I do." Goro batted the comment away. "It's, y'know, a turn of the phrase, or whatever. My own man." IZZY "Ah, I see." He tilted his head in thought, studying Goro. "Your independence is important to you." He said it almost as a question. LINA "Uh huh." Goro felt like there was more to it than that, but he wasn't sure how to put it into words Pride would understand. IZZY "Then I won't refer to you as mine any longer. It isn't my intention to upset you." He paused for just a second. "Sakincha enjoys being claimed. I made an assumption." LINA Goro kept frowning. It hadn't escaped his notice that Pride hadn't commented on any of the shit about Goro being a lesser life form. But Goro wasn't sure there was any point in pushing it. It was what it was. He didn't wanna antagonize Pride, and it wasn't like he was gonna change the guy's mind. "I like being claimed by my partner, too," he said. "He's special. He's the only one." IZZY "Of course," he said, seeming pleased. "I understand." LINA Goro rested his chin on his knees again. "I appreciate you coming to get me the other night. Really, I do. I don't wanna sound ungrateful." IZZY "You don't need to express any gratitude," Pride said calmly. "I would have done it regardless. It was wise of you to call for me." LINA "Y'know, it's just--" Goro gestured vaguely, already frustrated trying to explain. "Where I come from, someone helps you out of a pinch like that, you're gonna owe 'em one. And I can pay you back, and all, I don't mind. But also I know sometimes people just do shit, 'cause they like each other, and they don't gotta get repaid." IZZY "Your repayment is in aiding my crossing to the mortal plane to be with Sakincha," Pride pointed out. "That is priceless to me." LINA "Right. Right." Goro gripped and squeezed his wrist, and fiddled with the hem of his sleeve. "To the best of my ability, or whatever it was." IZZY "Indeed." LINA "And I can't very well do that from the belly of a snake." Goro grimaced. "Didn't even get any fuckin' answers," he muttered, mostly to himself. IZZY Pride tilted his head. "You were in no real danger. You would have woken up in time." LINA "He wouldn't let me." Goro felt himself starting to get panicky again, thinking about it. IZZY "He wouldn't wake you," Pride corrected. "You could have still been woken." Thoughtfully, he added, "Perhaps, if you wish to speak with him again, you should ask someone trusted to wait by your bedside and wake you if you seem distressed. If receiving my help troubles you." LINA Goro shook his head wildly. "Don't wanna see him again. Ever." IZZY "Of course. Of course." He paused, studying Goro again. "It seemed to soothe you, to be held by Sakincha after the nightmare. Would you like for me to do that?" LINA "Huh?" Goro squinted. IZZY "Sakincha enjoys being held," Pride explained. "Particularly when upset. It seemed you enjoyed it, as well. I would like to help you feel more secure." LINA "You wanna hold me?" IZZY "If you would like it." LINA Goro kept squinting. IZZY Pride looked back blankly. LINA "I guess I could try it." IZZY Pride stood and took the couple of paces over to Goro's couch, sitting back down smoothly beside Goro. He sort of hesitated, for a moment, then shifted forward to work his wings free, slightly, before beckoning Goro to come closer. LINA Goro scooted closer, eyeing Pride skeptically. IZZY He stretched one wing behind Goro, curling it around him, and looped his arm around Goro's waist at the same time. Then he paused again. "Is this acceptable?" LINA "Oh, I'd fuckin' tell you if it wasn't, pal." IZZY He smiled faintly, amused. "Very well." Still moving slowly, as if to give Goro time to object, he gently pulled Goro's flush against his chest -- nearly in his lap, but not quite -- tightening his outstretched wing around him further. He was warm, like Sam when Sam was upset and smoking, and his wing was like a soft fur blanket around Goro's shoulders. He rested his other hand across Goro's chest, on his far shoulder, delicately, then stretched his other wing out and folded it around them both to make a toasty cocoon. LINA Goro frowned, trying to decide what he thought of this. Just strictly going off sensation, it was comfy, for sure, but... also just fuckin' weird. Pride, and shit. Sam's Hansel. He cleared his throat. "You gotta hold me pretty tight if you want me to calm down." Although at this point, he was so goddamn distracted he didn't feel too anxious anymore. IZZY "I see." He gamely tightened his grip around Goro, arm and wings all closing in, and rested his chin on top of Goro's head. LINA "Mm. Mm," Goro said approvingly. He closed his eyes. "You sure Sam's not gonna mind?" IZZY "I don't see why he would." LINA "I wonder if Hansel would mind. He doesn't trust shit like you, you know." IZZY "I'm accustomed to this reaction." LINA "He gets protective of me," Goro explained, like Pride had asked. IZZY "Hm." Pride seemed completely unbothered. "It's an admirable trait." LINA "It is," Goro said softly. "He makes me feel safe. Y'know, I always said, it's like you're Sam's Hansel." IZZY Pride hm'd again. "Interesting." LINA "'Cause you're all big, and warm, and you hold him tight and make him feel safe, and he can finally rest when he's with you. That kinda thing." IZZY Pride didn't say anything. LINA "And he loves you," Goro finished, "like I love Hansel. Like he'd do anything for you." IZZY "Yes," Pride said quietly, after a second. "And I would do anything for him." LINA "Yeah?" Goro sighed contentedly. "Tell me about it." IZZY "Hm?" LINA "Tell me more 'bout how you feel about him." IZZY "Hm." Pride took a moment to consider that. "Nothing had any meaning before I met him. I was empty, and restless. He gives me purpose. He's taught me many things, which I previously thought impossible. I would split the multiverse in half if it pleased him." LINA "Oh my god. Oh my god, that's fucking romantic." IZZY "Is it?" LINA Goro nodded. "Hella fucking romantic." IZZY "Hm," Pride said again, mildly. LINA "Two of you oughta get married," Goro said. Caught himself before he said any more, 'cause he'd promised Sam he wouldn't ask any embarrassing questions. Just stating his goddamn opinion. IZZY "We are," Pride said, then caught himself. "Ah. Well. Not Sam. Nissa. Perhaps we should, then." LINA "Yeah. I know you don't get mortals too good, but different lives are kinda like different existences for us. Don't much matter what happened in another life. Feels too... theoretical, I guess." IZZY "Yes," he said thoughtfully. "Thank you for the advice." LINA "Maybe you oughta let him propose, though. Some guys like doing that. He'd get to pick out a ring for you, and shit. Well--man, you already got a lot of rings, so I dunno." IZZY "Nissa proposed." He continued to sound thoughtful. "It would likely be meaningful to him. There is only a certain amount of drift between lives -- they are not entirely separate." LINA "Huh. I wonder if I've had any past lives. There any way to know? Besides having a demon who's been following you?" IZZY "Not as far as I'm aware. Perhaps a seer could tell you." LINA "Nah, I don't trust those assholes. Charlatans." IZZY Pride sounded vaguely amused. "Many of them, I would assume, yes." LINA "So Sam's really the only reason you wanna cross over, huh? Weren't for him, you'd just stay right here?" IZZY "Hm. I would have had to find some other purpose. I may have wanted to cross over regardless." LINA "Interesting. Huh. Alright. Lust -- how'd he cross over? Or you don't know." IZZY "I don't. He is a slithery creature. Perhaps he found a crack and slipped through when I wasn't paying attention. I was otherwise occupied," he added darkly. LINA Goro snorted. "You think you're better than him, but you gotta admit, he gotcha there." IZZY "Worms can reach places inaccessible to eagles." LINA Goro snorted again. "Yeah. Yeah, that's a... that's a point." He was quiet for a while, after that. Still comfy, but still feeling kinda weird about it. He didn't think Pride really... cared about him the way everyone else he'd cuddled with did. More like he was just doing Goro a favor out of vague concern. "I think I'm ready to go now," he said. IZZY "To sleep, or to wake?" LINA "Sleep. I'm fuckin' beat. You said you can make it dreamless?" IZZY "Yes. Or I can ensure pleasant dreams, if you prefer, but you likely need rest." LINA "Yeah. Yeah. I don't want nothin', 'til it's morning and I wake up." IZZY "Very well." He released Goro with one hand to snap his fingers, and Goro was asleep. end Category:Text Roleplay